


Aloha!!! // (Supernatural Cast x Reader)

by TheGameIsOn97



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIsOn97/pseuds/TheGameIsOn97
Summary: Fun times at a Hawaiian convention…





	Aloha!!! // (Supernatural Cast x Reader)

Y/N was currently on stage with Misha, Sebastian, Jensen and Jared. They were all currently in Honolulu, Hawaii, for a small Supernatural convention.

"...Anyway, I was like, 'No, Jared. I will not let you put fish in Misha's car... Again.'" Y/N spoke into the microphone. That made the audience laugh.

Misha swung an arm around Y/N's shoulders and spoke into his microphone. "She's always looking out for me. She may have let Jared put fish in my car the first time, but oh no, a second time is just too much."

That made everyone laugh again, including Jared himself and everyone else on stage.

Jared lifted his microphone up to speak. "I wouldn't be complaining too much, Misha. Just last week, whenever we were doing a night shoot and we all had to sleep in our trailers, Y/N and Jensen waited till like 3:30 in the morning to sneak over to my trailer and start banging on my windows to wake me up. I was in a deep sleep, too."

Sebastian leaned over past Y/N to look at Jared. "Wait. That's what that was? I thought that was just some sort of accident with things falling over in the props department."

Y/N and Jensen laughed and spoke into their microphones. "Nope."

"Partners in crime." Jensen commented as he Y/N high-fived.

The audience laughed again.

A little bit later...

"Now..." Y/N started as everyone had their attentions turned to the giant screen. "As you all know, since most of you probably live here, or are from places near here, the beaches in Hawaii are beautiful. My personal favorite would have to be in Waikiki. It just so happens, that yesterday, we all had a day off. Now, what would be the first thing you would think to do if you were near a beach and you had the day off?... I think we all know the answer. If you all look at the screen, me and my compadres would like to share with you some memories of our times at the beach yesterday."

Pictures started popping up on screen. The first one was of Jensen drawing a smiley face out of sunscreen on Jared's stomach when he had fallen asleep. The next two or three photos were of Sebastian and Misha attempting to surf.

"I take credit for those pictures." Y/N stated. "I was sunbathing, and I looked out into the ocean and saw them trying to surf. First thing that popped into my head, was 'This is just to good to resist.'"

That made everyone laugh. The next one was of Y/N going against Jensen in a chicken fight. Y/N was on Jared's shoulders while Jensen was on Sebastian's shoulders.

"Oh, oh, oh," Misha started to say. "Let me tell you, that this was not an easy picture to take. The current is very strong, so you can imagine how difficult it was to keep your feet in place."

"You're telling me." Jensen commented. "I'm having to go up against Y/N, who had an unfair advantage might I add, getting to be on Jared's shoulders."

"Nah... " Y/N said. "Although, now that I think about it, I could've just gotten on Misha's shoulders and Jared could've taken the picture."

"Or..." Sebastian started to say. "We all could've just not played chicken fight in the Pacific Ocean in the first place."

The whole cast just stayed silent for a moment before all speaking at once. "Nah..."

The whole audience laughed before they all went silent as they saw the next picture pop up on the screen. All at once everyone started laughing again, including all the guys on stage.

Y/N looked up at the screen before groaning and putting her face in hands. She kept her face down as she spoke into the microphone. "This picture is proof that you should not fall asleep while sunbathing with these four around. You might just wake up buried in sand."

That's right, the picture was of Y/N buried in the sand. The only part of her that was visible was from the neck up. Misha, Jensen, Jared and Sebastian were sitting around her. You could see Y/N's face expression was that of being absolutely not amused.

"Aww, but you still love us." Misha stated with his blue puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, please don't do that." Y/N whined. "You know I can't stay mad when you do that with those gorgeous blue eyes of yours."

"I rest my case." Misha said smugly.

The audience laughed again as the panel continued.

_A bit later..._

"How low can you go, Jared?!" Y/N exclaimed into her microphone as she and Jensen watched Misha and Sebastian hold up a limbo rod for Jared to go under. It was only logical that they play limbo. They were in Hawaii. The whole panel, and even convention had a very Hawaiian atmosphere to it. All the guys had on Hawaiian shirts, and Y/N had on a red dress with white Hawaiian flowers on it.

"He's got it... He's got it..." Jensen said anxiously into his microphone. "And he's...got t!"

Jared popped back up into standing completely upright. He's grabbed his microphone. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how it's done."

Y/N just rolled her eyes playfully as the panel continued some more.

After a while it was time for the panel to end.

"Thank you, everyone! We've had so much fun here, today." Sebastian said into the microphone.

"Yes, be sure to come back tomorrow for a few more of our individual panels." Misha said. "Y/N and I will be having one at around ten-ish? I think." He looked over at Y/N questioningly.

Y/N smiled. "Yes. Who knows? Maybe there'll be a hula contest..."

The audience laughed again. Everyone seemed like they'd had a good time.

"So until tomorrow!" Jensen said.

"Aloha!!!" The whole cast said simultaneously as they waved goodbye before walking off stage.

Hawaii was fun. It really got you into the vacation spirit.


End file.
